


Last Night

by ArchangelUnmei



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelUnmei/pseuds/ArchangelUnmei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai's not used to the heat, so Kurogane decides that the best way to make him shut up is to take his mind off it. *Set during chapter 185 (beginning of the Clow arc)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> February 11, 2009 ~ _My shadow pinned against a sweating wall_

Unable to help himself with the scent of blood hanging in the air, Fai bent his head to lap lightly at the blood welling up between Kurogane's warm skin and the cold tang of the metal arm. He heard the ninja hiss softly, felt him twitch a bit at the stinging pain, but paid it no mind. He wanted a snack, damnit.

He sat back a moment later, absently licking his lips and ignoring the way Kurogane was looking at him. He turned away slightly, starting to strip off his gloves and sighing a bit. "It's a pity the windows don't seem to open, it's kinda stuffy in here..."

Kurogane rolled his eyes, but went with the random subject change. Both of them knew that the end was coming, one way or another. If Fai chose to ignore that for awhile longer, Kurogane wasn't going to stop him. "Idiot. You kept whining about the heat all last night, don't tell me you're going to whine all night tonight, too."

Fai pouted at him a little, and Kurogane couldn't help the slight lift in his heart. Things had been so strained between them for so long, Kurogane had begun to wonder if the relationship they'd built in Yama had been totally shattered. But it seemed that since Celes, since Ashura had fallen and Fai's twin (Kurogane still had trouble thinking of him as the 'real Fai') had been allowed to really rest, Fai seemed to be beginning to heal. Just a little, but that was alright. Kurogane hoped maybe Fai would keep healing, if they managed to live through the next few days.

"Mou," Fai seemed to be waxing poetic as he began to unbuckle his shirt. "It's so hot here! Kuro-sama should remember that I grew up in a world of snow! I thought the humidity in Yama was bad, but this was a thousand times worse!"

Fai seemed to be trying to wibble (a word Kurogane only knew from association with the manjuu for so long) and Kurogane rolled his eyes again, laying back on the bed. "Idiot."

Fai huffed, since his audience was obviously uncaring, and stripped off his long-tailed shirt to leave him only in the tanktop he customarily wore underneath. Kurogane couldn't help but sneak a look sideways at him, and Fai laughed and posed. "Does Kuro-sama like what he sees?" The mage toed off his shoes, then bounced over to crawl onto the bed and cuddle against Kurogane's uninjured side.

Kurogane made a non-committal sound, but his cheeks went faintly pink. "You moron, you complain about the heat, then cuddle right up against me."

"Mm..." Fai propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at the dark-haired ninja. "Kuro-sama..."

Kurogane blinked, wary of the serious expression on Fai's face. "What?"

Fai bit his lip slightly, eyes searching the wall for something Kurogane would never be able to see. "In a few days... our journey might be over. Probably _will_ be over."

Kurogane gave him an odd look for stating the obvious. "Aa."

"And... what will happen then? To Kuro-sama and I."

Kurogane said nothing. He'd been avoiding thinking about that, choosing instead to concentrate on Syaoran, and killing off that goddamn bastard Reed. He'd think about the future when it became obvious there would be a future to think about. But the look on Fai's face seemed to indicate the mage would require some sort of answer. "You can do whatever you want." It sounded huffy, but Kurogane didn't mean it that way.

Fai smiled thinly, but it was a real smile, a sad one, not one of the big fake ones he used to wear. Kurogane liked these new ones better. "I suppose. Will Kuro-sama return to his princess?"

"Maybe."

Kurogane knew what Fai wanted. Fai had no home anymore, no place to go, and he was bound to Kurogane's blood. Kurogane would never leave him to starve, but Fai wanted some wort of invitation, some sign that he was wanted, and not just an intrusion. He was insecure like that, and it had become more obvious as time went on. Or maybe Kurogane had just gotten better at reading him.

"Fai."

The mage blinked, since it was still a rare thing that Kurogane called him by name, and golden eye met red. Kurogane shifted, curling his right arm lightly around Fai's waist. "I have no home either, not really. Tomoyo let me stay with her because I was her ninja, but it wasn't really like a home. It was just a place I stayed. If we make it through this, we'll both find home. Together."

Fai's golden eye widened in shock, and then he leaned down to kiss Kurogane.

A few heated moments later, Kurogane shifted and then heaved them over, startling a yelp out of Fai as he pinned the blond to the bed. Kurogane hissed as he settled weight onto his mechanical arm, wincing as the dull throb in his shoulder intensified into a sharp pain. He'd have to be careful or he'd tear something, and then he'd _never_ hear the end of it.

Fai stared up at him with a wide, oddly vulnerable eye, expression one of concern. "Kuro, your arm..."

Kuro. Fai had never called him _just_ Kuro before. Kurogane decided he liked it. "Idiot..." he muttered, and leaned down to shut Fai up with a kiss as he felt the mage's fingers dance along his armor. Fai's hands settled on his ass and squeezed, and Kurogane gave a pleased growl. He kissed Fai hard, then sat back on his knees to reach for the fastenings on his armor.

Fai gave a rather breathless laugh and batted his hands away. "Don't. Makes you look sexy." Fai wiggled his eyebrows in an entirely inappropriate way as he reached to unfasten Kurogane's pants for him. Kurogane snorted in amusement and returned the favor, mostly because he wanted Fai's pants _off_.

Once Fai had them unfastened, Kurogane managed to wrestle the rest of the way out of his pants and kicked them into an obscure corner of the room, ignoring Fai's laugh. It was a nice laugh, but Kurogane smothered it with another kiss anyway. He groaned a bit at Fai's hands settled on his ass again. "Damnit..."

"Nnn?" Fai arched nicely, mostly because Kurogane was applying teeth to his neck. "Wha?"

"No lube," Kurogane's annoyed growl turned into another hiss as an absent movement pulled at his shoulder, but he ignored Fai's worried look and returned to his efforts to make the blond incoherent. Thankfully, it worked.

Lacking an answer to his comment about the lube, Kurogane pulled back from Fai's neck for long enough to suck on a couple fingers before Fai pulled him down for another heated kiss. As he reached down to prepare the mage, Kurogane thought absently that Fai was right, it _was_ beginning to get rather hot in here. That, and he was sweating under his goddamn armor. He'd have to clean it tomorrow. Damn mage.

Kurogane's attention returned to the present as he continued to tease Fai with his fingers, enjoying the way he arched and wailed. Fai's toes were curling, Kurogane noted absently. He'd have to remember that as a good sign in the future. He bent his head, licking at the sweat beginning to bead along Fai's neck, and grinned a bit as Fai whimpered in his ear. He liked this, liked being able to force these sounds out of Fai, make him let go, and yet at the same time know that he was giving Fai real pleasure. He prodded with his fingers one more time, then began to withdraw them, making Fai whimper and squirm.

Kurogane sat back again, just enough to let Fai cool down for a moment, and to spit into his palm to slick himself down. Fai's eye opened a crack to look up at him, panting and hair in disarray. "Kuro-sama..."

Kurogane's cock twitched in his hand, just at the way Fai _sounded_ so submissive, and the ninja growled in pleasure. He shifted, remembering just in time to lift Fai's _right_ leg, since he doubted the blond would appreciate getting scraped by the metal arm at some point.

He paused, meeting Fai's eyes, and Fai gave him a small smile. He reached up, tangling his fingers lightly in Kurogane's hair. "I want this, Kuro-sama. Please." Please, in case we don't make it. In case we can't go home. In case this is all we have.

Kurogane gave the slightest nod, holding his eyes a moment, then shifted and slowly began to press into Fai. The blond gave a throaty cry and arched, fingers tightening in Kurogane's hair. "Kuro-sama-!"

It was truly dark outside now, the only light came from a single lamp on the table. As he settled fully inside Fai and stopped to give them both a moment to adjust, Kurogane's eyes caught sight of their shadows flickering on the wall. It was a perfect tableau, one shadow arched into a perfect, pleasurable curve on the bed, the other bent over him in perfect attendance. The shadows didn't belong to mere friends, or fuckbuddies, or whatever. Those shadows belonged to lovers.

Kurogane closed his eyes, turning his head to nuzzle at Fai's knee a bit, and then began to move. He listened to the sounds Fai made, the moans and the wails and the odd, cat-like mewls. He felt Fai's fingers curl and flex, tightening in his hair.

He opened his eyes again, watching the way Fai moved, the way his skin glittered with sweat in the dim, hot lamplight, the way it shone off his hair, and he decided Fai was beautiful.

He didn't mean to, but he must have murmured his thoughts aloud, because all of a sudden Fai's eye flew wide open in surprise, mouth opening in silent protest. Kurogane didn't want to hear it, so he shifted, teeth baring in a pleased snarl as he thrust. Fai gave up on whatever he was going to say, head falling back with a loud moan.

Kurogane was panting now, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He shifted again, settling his weight and reaching up with his flesh and blood hand to stroke along Fai's cock. The blond arched hard, giving an almost wounded cry, and it only took a couple strokes of Kurogane's hand before Fai was coming hard, writhing deliciously on the bed as his ass went tight around Kurogane's cock.

The ninja growled in pleasure, giving one last hard thrust before he found an orgasm of his own, spilling himself into Fai and making the blond shiver and whimper again with the sensation. Kurogane gave a breathless little laugh, resting a moment to catch his breath before he shifted to pull out of Fai.

Kurogane moved to lay down, then winced as it pulled at his shoulder. Now that he was paying attention, he could feel blood as well as sweat trickling down his ribs.

Fai's nostril's flared, and his eye widened. He sat up, eying Kurogane in exasperation. "You-!"

Kurogane couldn't help it, he laughed. Fai was a beautiful mess, covered in sweat and semen with his hair clinging to his neck, and yet he was still concerned about Kurogane. Fai made a frustrated sound and pushed at his chest, bullying Kurogane into letting him look (and lick) at his shoulder.

Kurogane let him, just to he wouldn't have to listen to Fai bitch about it later. He looked down at the blond head pressed against his chest, and couldn't help but lift his other hand to lightly stroke that hair. Fai twitched and peered up at him, looking almost shy.

It made Kurogane smile.

He still didn't know what tomorrow would bring. He didn't know if they'd be able to save the princess, or Syaoran (either of them) for that matter. He didn't know if they would or could have a future together, after all this.

But they were together here, now, in a pocket of time, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
